User blog:Bailey eckroate/episode 1 of code lyoko a new time!
name: Bailey Riffen sex- female actor - Bailey Eckroate role- discoverer of computer and the one that teaches her gang to use it. name: Jacob Smith sex- male actor- (needed) role- closest friend of bailey's and there back up for earth attacks. name: Nate King sex- male actor- (needed) role- computer manager and programmer name: Dani Ray sex- female actor- (needed) role- the good one in class but when out she is a wild party. her and bailey had meet that year as class partners for science. CHARACTER PROFILES! Bailey Riffen is a 12 year old girl. her and her father built a shed when she was 6. at the age of 7 her dad had gone missing. she never went near the shed till she was wondering what the shed held inside. bailey opens the shed to find the super computer and scanners. Jacob Smith is a 12 year old boy. he had lived next to bailey his whole life. he loved going into her pool and playing games. they often would get in trouble for messing around school grounds. when bailey shows up at his door wanting to tell him a secret out of this world. he has no other choice then to help bailey. Nate King is also 12 and a boy. he was the badest kid in class till he learned what the punishments were for messing around. he still pulled a few pranks on kids but when he meet bailey and noticed she pranked kids all the time. they wrote a prank book of 156 pranks for the school were and number 123 was so bad no kid would ever dare to try. and the serect of a life time was placed. Dani Ray a 12 year old girl was paired with bailey in science class. they both turned out to be trouble makers and the whole science class test blew up and landed them both with a week of detation and they also had to clean the whole class room. she soon noticed that being a good angel in class didnt get her any friends so she changed. and when the secert came out Dani joined in. thats how this gang of trouble making teens started. the teachers often called them the four big troubles of the big bang gang. students often called them the leaders of the dark. the gang played along with the joke. but soon they would be known as the lyoko warriors. EPISODE 1 at 6:00 am bailey's phone went off as the sun rose. she stopped the alarm and got up. 7th grade had just started 1 and a half months ago. bailey walks into the bathroom and grabbes a brush and brushes out her hair. as she always does she sleeps in her clothes for the next day. the bus doesnt show up till seven so she plops down on the couch and turns the t.v on. BAILEY ECKROATE OUT! 18:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC)18:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC)18:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC)18:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC)18:57, June 9, 2014 (UTC)Bailey eckroate (talk) Category:Blog posts